


never leaving you

by C_Xavierr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Xavierr/pseuds/C_Xavierr
Summary: Lance and Gwen are throwing their engagement party and Merlin promised Gwen that he would help out, the thing he didn't know was that Lance had also invited Arthur to help out and Merlin really didn't want to stay in the same room as his ex.





	never leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> this took me soooooo long to write, I hope you enjoy!

   All Merlin wanted to do was stay in bed and watch stupid movies all day and eat popcorn but he couldn't, he promised Gwen that he would help with her engagement party, as much as Merlin wanted to be supportive of Gwen and Lance he hated how happy they were because he wanted a loving relationship like Gwen and Lance, his last relationship was with Arthur, in the beginning of their relationship they were totally in love, all their friends thought that they would be together forever that is until out of nowhere Arthur just became distant from Merlin and left, Merlin was heartbroken but that was a year ago and he has moved on now.

   "good morning!" Gwen says with excitement in her voice, Merlin steps into their brand new home and Gwen immediately pulls Merlin into the living room "morning Merlin" Lance says handing him a cup of tea

   "morning indeed" Merlin says taking a sip of his tea "so tell me love birds what are we doing for your engagement party?" Merlin listens to the list of things Gwen has planned for today and it's a lot, thank god they started their day early or else they wouldn't be finished one time. The first thing on Gwen's list was flowers, lots and lots of flowers, Lance and Merlin were out of the doors once the nearest flower boutique opened, Gwen stayed home still deciding on what to wear.

   "do you know what flowers Gwen wants" Merlin asks getting out of the car following Lance into the tiny flower shop

   "yeah, we already put order down an order so now we're just here to pick things up and to look around grabbing anything we like" Lance talks to one of the workers there and follows them into the back of the store, Merlin takes a look around, everything in the store is beautiful, they have all different sorts of arrangements "Merlin come here and help me!" Lance yells and Merlin comes running, he looks at Lance who looks like he's being devoured be a whole box of roses, he can't help but laugh, he takes out his phone and takes a picture of a struggling Lancelot. 

 

_"Arthur!" Merlin yells taking off his jacket, today has been one of the most coldest days this winter "Arthur?" Merlin puts a box of leftovers on the kitchen table for Arthur, he had dinner with a couple friends after work and knew that Arthur wouldn't be cooking so he brought some leftovers home._

_Merlin got no response from him and started looking around their apartment, he checked the balcony, the guest bedroom, the kitchen and found nothing, Merlin finally gives up, Arthur was probably with his friends right now. Merlin takes off his sweater and grabs his jacket and heads to the bedroom where he sees a special surprise._

_"Arthur" Merlin says with a smile, their bedroom was covered in roses, rose petals laid everywhere and candles lit up everywhere_

_"happy valentine's day" Arthur says placing a kiss on Merlin's cheek_

_"valentine's day?" Merlin say putting his hands around Arthur's neck "I thought you said you didn't believe in valentine's day?" Arthur was wearing a black button down and black pants and he looked amazing_

_"I don't but I believe you"_

 

   Merlin helps Lance carry the boxes of roses to the car, he stays outside and takes a phone call while Merlin goes back inside and grab the rest of the boxes, Gwen has definitely gone overboard, ordering at least 4 large boxes of rose petals and at least a dozen bouquet of roses "was that Gwen?" Merlin asks putting the last box in the trunk

   "uh no it was Arthur, he's coming over for lunch and he's helping us out with the party" Merlin stayed quiet and looked at his feet, ever since they broke up Merlin has managed to avoid Arthur for a year despite the 2 being friends with each other friends "Merlin, you okay?"

   "yeah" Merlin says nodding his head "it's just that Arthur and I aren't exactly on speaking terms" the only person who knows the full story of what happened between them was Gwen and Morgana, Gwen was there comforting him while Morgana was yelling at Arthur for being stupid and selfish.

   "what happened between you two?" Lance asks closing the trunk "I hope you don't mind if I ask, Arthur isn't exactly the person to open up and talk about feelings"

   "we wanted different things that's all, everything between Arthur and I is the past so don't worry about me, we have a lot of things to worry about than Arthur and I" Merlin gets in the the car and takes a deep breath.

When Merlin and Lance make it back they unpack all the roses, Gwen was making lunch for them which also meant Arthur would be coming soon, Merlin hurried up and helped Lance unpack all the flowers, once he was done he ran to the kitchen to talk to Gwen "were you ever gonna tell me that Arthur was coming to the engagement party and to lunch?" Gwen stopped doing what she was doing and stared at Merlin

"Arthur and Lance are close, I didn't think that I would have to give you a warning about that"

"I haven't thought of Arthur in a year and now me being the awkward person that I am I can't stop thinking about him and you know I don't want to think about him!" Merlin yells, someone knocks on the front door and he goes running "I'll be in your bedroom!"

Merlin heads to the bedroom and jumps into the bed, even though this is not his bed he has spent plenty of time here crying his feelings out to Gwen. He buries his head into the pillow and wishes for this day to end, moments later Gwen comes in shutting the door "he's outside with Lance" Gwen lays down right next to Merlin "are you okay?" she asks, Merlin sits up and looks down at his hands

"I don't know how I'm gonna survive lunch with him here let alone a party"

"you don't have to talk to him, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, all you got to do is be there and you can completely ignore Arthur, everything will be fine"

***

Gwen opens up the door for Arthur and Arthur comes bearing a very expensive bottle of red wine "where's Lancelot?" Arthur says putting the bottle down on the counter, Gwen points outside and Arthur goes running "good afternoon Lancelot" Arthur takes a seat outside and stares at the struggling Lancelot

"afternoon? it's already the afternoon?"

"yes it is Lance, what have you been doing all this time and is Gwen driving you crazy, I don't blame you the party is in a few hours and no one else is here to help out"

"someone else is here to help out I just don't know where he went"

"take a break, I'll do whatever you're doing" Lance and Arthur switch places, Arthur stands in his place and takes over, all he's doing is laying rose petals all around the ground and tables "who else is helping and please tell me that Gwen did not ask Morgana to help, I really can't deal with her right now"

"why, did a business deal go wrong?"

"no she's on my ass because I chased away another personal assistant"

"I would too, that's your 3rd assistant this month"

"you're suppose to be on my side!" Arthur threw the empty box away and opened up the other box of rose petals "who else is helping?" Arthur asks again since Lance didn't answer him the first time.

"Merlin" Lance says slowly "and I think that he is hiding from you right now" Arthur almost drops the box of rose petals, he hasn't seen Merlin in a year and all he wanted to do was talk to him and apologize

"I want to see him"

"no!" Lance yells standing up taking the box out of Arthur's hand since it seemed like Arthur couldn't hold it after hearing that news "I don't know what happened between you two but I can assume things, Merlin use to come over all the time crying to Gwen and I would be kicked out of my bed so Merlin could sleep on my side of the bed, now he is a very loud crier and is very loud when he is tipsy so I can basically hear everything they talk about and let me just say you messed up. I was talking to him earlier and he is not ready for you to come back into his life so please Arthur don't talk to him, at least not now because I have an engagement party to worry about"

"I can't promise anything but I'll do my best" Arthur says quietly, the thought of Merlin crying over him makes him upset, makes him mad at himself for letting him go, he should've never let him go.

When lunch came around Arthur listened to Lance and Merlin listened to Gwen, don't talk to each other, Merlin sat next to Gwen and Arthur sat next to Lance, Gwen and Lance were sitting in front of each other which meant Arthur and Merlin were also sitting up at each other. Merlin refused to look up and Arthur couldn't help but look, Arthur put his foot out and touched Merlin, he couldn't help it, Merlin for the first time looked up at Arthur.

   Arthur was wearing a sweater that Merlin bought for him and his favorite ring on his right hand, Merlin gave no reaction to the touch and tried his best to ignore him but it was so hard, how was he suppose to survive the party tonight?

***

   Merlin went back home to change and he really considered staying home tonight but as Gwen said "everything will be fine." When he arrived to the house it looked like everyone they invited were already there, he put his engagement gift down on the table and went to find Gwen who was still in the bedroom getting ready "Merlin!" Morgana yelled pulling him into a hug "long time no see, how have you been?"

"I've been better" Gwen is in the bathroom getting ready and Morgana is helping out with her outfit "Gwen hurry up you have a crowd" he says knocking on the bathroom door, he takes a seat on the bed and waits for Gwen to come out, when she comes out she's wearing a blue gown with her hair up and look absolutely beautiful "wow" Merlin says acting speechless "you look amazing, Lance is one lucky guy"

"thank you Merlin" Morgana helps Gwen with some last minute touches and Merlin head outside to the backyard where everyone is at and spots Lance drinking beer laughing with Gwaine and Arthur. Arthur was wearing a red button down with the first three buttons undone and black pants, his shirt was untucked and his blonde hair is all disheveled, Merlin stayed near the door and waited for Gwen and Morgana, he could see Morgana running around the kitchen grabbing things for dinner and Gwen trying to calm her down, when the two finally came out all eyes were on them

   "Merlin I forgot a bottle a wine, could you go inside and get it for me?" Morgana asked setting things down at the table, he ran back inside and headed to the kitchen, he opened up multiple different cabinets looking for the wine only to find nothing

   "were you ever gonna say hello to me?" a familiar voice asked, Merlin knew who it was and stood still for a solid five minutes keeping his eyes shut, he didn't want to see Arthur, he didn't want anything to do with Arthur.

   Arthur noticed what Merlin was doing and took a few steps closer towards him "go away" Merlin breathed out, his heart was beating fast, his stomach started to ache and he could feel Arthur breathing on his neck, he was close, too close to Arthur. Merlin finally turned around and put his hands on Arthur's chest, he opened his eyes to see the person he once loved and pushed him slightly "leave me, that's what you do best anyway"

 

_Merlin came home one day completely exhausted from work, for the past month and a half he's been working his ass off, one of his co-workers had a family emergency and asked Merlin to cover his shift, Merlin being the kind soul he is covered his shift, he just didn't expect his co-worker to be gone for this long._

_Instead of crashing on the bed he crashed on the couch since it was much closer, he would love to sleep next to Arthur but he is just so exhausted. Merlin fell asleep for a good three hours, when he woke up he finally had the energy to go to the bedroom, he changed out of his scrubs and put on something more comfortable only to see that Arthur wasn't there. It was 2 in the morning and Arthur wasn't home, he noticed Arthur's closet door wasn't closed so he went to close it only to realize that everything in Arthur's closet was gone, all his shoes were gone, all his clothes, everything._

_At this point this is when Merlin starts to panic, he tries calling Arthur's cell only to get his voicemail, he calls the office that Arthur works at only to find out that Arthur didn't go to work today, he calls Morgana and she tells him that she hasn't seen Arthur at all. He tried his best to keep calm but he can't, he texts Arthur like crazy and rings his phone as many times as he could but finally stopped when it became 3 in the morning. Merlin had work at 10, he could find Arthur tomorrow. He hops into bed and faces Arthur's side of the bed to see a note on the pillow, he turn on the lights and opens up the note_

_I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore - Arthur_

_Before he knew it a stream of tears were down his face, Arthur had just left him, no warning, nothing, he couldn't even break up with Merlin in person. Merlin wipes his tears away, grabbed his car keys and drove as fast as he could to Gwen's._

 

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand, he didn't want to leave him, he had so many things to say, so many things to apologize for he just didn't know how to start "can we talk?" Arthur asked staring at his lover, Merlin was biting on his lower lip trying to hold back his tears

   "go away Arthur" he pleaded looking down at his shoes, he could feel the tears coming out, his stomach started to ache more "please leave me alone" he tries to push Arthur away but he fails, Arthur is much stronger than him

   Arthur puts his hands on Merlin's face and forces him to look up, he gets a good look at Merlin's face to see that his eyes were starting to puff up, he had tears and snot coming out. Arthur felt disgusted with himself, he hated seeing Merlin sad, it made him sick to his stomach "I just wanna talk" he says wiping Merlin's tears away

   "there's nothing to talk about"

   "please Merlin let's just talk" Arthur was begging him, he wanted him back, he wanted Merlin back so bad "just talk to me cause it hurts that you won't talk to me let alone look at me"

   "why did you leave me?" Merlin asks quietly biting his lower lip, Arthur was scared that Merlin was gonna ask him that first "I loved you and I thought you loved me too but you just left me, you left a note and that was the last time I ever saw you" Arthur stayed quiet, he knew the answer to this but for some reason he couldn't tell him, he just stood there and stared

   Merlin grabbed Arthur's hands off of his face and wiped away his tears and headed out to the backyard "I love you" Arthur says loudly, Merlin stays still in shock since that was the first time Arthur had ever said those words to him "I left cause I was falling in love with you, I was scared of falling in love with you" Arthur pulls Merlin closer towards him "I never stopped to think about how it would affect you cause I was so selfish and scared. I'm so sorry for leaving you but I can't stop thinking about you, I never stopped thinking about you."

"then why didn't you come to me"

"because I was scared you would hate me" Merlin finally looks up at Arthur and Arthur felt so happy that he was finally looking at his face

"I could never hate you" Merlin whispers putting his hands around Arthur's neck "I missed you" Arthur felt some type of relief, he tried to pull Merlin in for a kiss only for Merlin to push him away "we can't, not tonight" Arthur nodded his head, he didn't want to scare him off so he listened to him, Merlin grabbed his hand and lead him towards the front door

   "where are we going?"

   "home"

   Merlin took Arthur home, he missed Arthur so much, all he wants to do is be with him in his arms in their bed, when they entered the apartment Arthur saw that not much had changed, their pictures were down but other than that everything else was the same. Merlin made it clear that nothing was gonna happened tonight so Arthur stripped down and laid in his old bed with Merlin falling asleep on his chest.

***

When Merlin wakes up the next morning he noticed that he slept through his alarm, it wasn't like he had anything to do today but he likes starting off his day early, he rolls over and notices that he's laying in an empty bed, Merlin didn't have that much alcohol last night and he remembered bringing Arthur home, maybe he left, maybe he left him again, Merlin felt a ting of sadness, instead of sitting here in bed and dreading his last night decision he heads to the kitchen to make some breakfast only to see a lovely surprise "good morning" Arthur says with a smile, he puts down a plate for Merlin at the table and Merlin felt happy that he was still here and not dreaming

"morning" Merlin says sounding shocked "I thought you left me again" Merlin says in a lower tone this time, almost sounding like a whisper

"I'm not leaving you" Arthur assured, Merlin looked at what Arthur was wearing, he was wearing one of Merlin's gym shorts that were too big for him and a tank top that was way too small "I'm never leaving you again" Merlin can't help but smile, he pulls Arthur by his gym shorts and stared at the blonde's blue eyes

"I love you" Merlin says and now Arthur had the biggest grin on his face

"I love you too" Arthur leans in for a kiss and this time Merlin doesn't pull away from him, he tastes sweet like a strawberry and a bit minty, the kiss was soft and gently yet rushed and sloppy at the same time "I missed that" Arthur says pulling away with his eyes still closed, he savoring the kiss "let's eat first and then we can pick up from where we were" Arthur picks Merlin up and heads to the bedroom leaving their breakfast at the table, Merlin can't help but laugh and yell, he wanted breakfast first but the bedroom can come first this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> see what I did there....  
> the original ending was suppose to be Arthur asking "where are we going?" and Merlin responding with "home" but a friend of mine suggested that I keep going.  
> I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
